Heroes: Genesis
| next = "Don't Look Back" }} "Chapter One: Genesis" is the premiere episode of season one of the superhero fantasy series Heroes. It was directed by David Semel and written by Tim Kring. It first aired on NBC on September 25th, 2006. The episode introduces several key invidiuals from various parts of the globe, many of whom have developed extraordinary superhuman abilities. In New York City, a male nurse named Peter Petrelli has dreams of flying, which causes no small amount of awkwardness between he and his politically ambitious brother, Nathan. In Las Vegas, Nevada, a young woman named Niki Sanders tries to get out from under the thumb of a mysterious crime boss, but fights back in a most bizarre and unexpected way. In Odessa, Texas, a teenage cheerleader named Claire Bennet shows her friend Zach her ability to heal from nearly any injury. In Japan, a nerdy office employee named Hiro Nakamura is convinced that he can manipulate the spacetime continuum, despite the exhausted protestations of his friend Ando. In India, a scholar named Mohinder Suresh discovers that his father has been murdered as a result of his research into human genome theory. He comes to the U.S. to continue his father's work and to unravel the mystery behind his death. Plot ::In recent days, a seemingly random group of individuals has emerged with what can only be described as "special" abilities. ::Although unaware of it now, these individuals will not only save the world, but change it forever. This transformation from ordinary to extraordinary will not occur overnight. Every story has a beginning. ::Volume one of their epic tale begins here...Opening narration. Cast Principal Cast Co-Stars Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * Production code number: 101. * Actor Nick Endres is uncredited for his participation in this episode. * Series creator Tim Kring and actor Richard Roundtree both share the same birthday - July 9th. Tim Kring was born in 1957 and Richard Roundtree was born in 1942. Allusions * The title for this episodem "Genesis", is taken from the first book of the Torah and the Judeo-Christian Bible. This episode is also known by the title "In His Own Image", which is a reference to the Biblical notion of man being formed in the image of God. Powers The following super-powers were demonstrated in this episode. :* Accelerated healing: Claire Bennet has her friend Zach videotape her pitching herself from a high tower, dislocating her shoulder as she lands. She easily pops it back into place. Shortly thereafter, Claire is tackled by a high school football player by accident. The impact was is jarring that it actually twists her head around, but she is able to quickly snap it back into place. Later, she rushes blindly into a raging fire on a derailed train car to save an unconscious worker. She heals from any burn injuries instantaneously. :* Chronal manipulation: Convinced that he has super-powers (more like wishful thinking), Hiro Nakamura achieves his fondest desires when he causes the second hand on a clock to stop while he is sitting at work. :* Clairvoyance: Artist Isaac Mendez goes into a trance and paints an image of a nuclear bomb detonating in the heart of New York City. :* Flight: When Nathan Petrelli sees his brother Peter diving off the roof of a tall building, his fight or flight reflex literally kicks in and he soars up to catch him. Nathan's grace with this ability is fairly untried as the two swirl about. Ultimately, Nathan cannot keep his grasp and Peter falls. :* Superhuman strength: This ability is not actually shown in the episode, but its effectiveness is well demonstrated. Between scenes, Niki Sanders slips into her altered persona, which possesses super-strength and she tears through all of Daniel Linderman's goons. Niki awakens later to find the dismembered body parts all over her home. :* Teleportation: While in Japan, Hiro Nakamura tells Ando Masahashi that he can teleport. Ando naturally doesn't believe him and challenges him to teleport into the ladies' room while he refreshes their drinks. Minutes later, Hiro is shown being ushered out of the ladies' room, but Ando doesn't believe that he has any kind of power. Later, Hiro is a on a subway and begins to concentrate. He instantly teleports from the subway car to the middle of Times Square in New York City. Quotes * Recommendations See also External Links * * * * * * References ---- Category:2006/Episodes